Smoke detection systems can be falsely triggered by exposure to dust. In aspirating smoke detection systems, various analytical solutions have been implemented in order to detect the dust and thereby avoid a false alarm. In light-scatter-based smoke detection systems, dust discrimination or rejection may be implemented by using time-amplitude analysis (dust tends to produce a spike in the scatter signal) or by using multiple light wavelengths, multiple polarisations, multiple viewing angles, inertial separation, or combinations of the above. These analytical tools can unnecessarily complicate the smoke detection systems.
In order to avoid or reduce the problems associated with dust it is advantageous to limit the introduction of dust into the analysis site. This is typically performed by use of a foam, HEPA, or other mechanical filter. However, over time such filters may block, increasing resistance to air flow and extreme cases may even prevent smoke particles reaching the detection chamber.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved particle separation system.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.